Little Dragon
by FlaminGlory
Summary: I can never do summaries, I let my writing do the talking. So please read and always review my work.


All characters belong to George R. R. Martin Chapter 1 King's Landing c.281 AL The sounds of fighting and dying echoed through the city as Lord Tywin's men made their way through the city. Ava could barely see anything through the smoke as she watched from the one of the many windows of the castle in King's Landing. Her ten year old mind not quite grasping what was going on. She knew that there was a war going on but as it never touched King's Landing, it really didn't concern her at all. Not until now at least, her light blue eyes searched the outside, looking for anything that might give her an idea on what's going on out there, but there was nothing to see as the battle was far off, but the smells and sounds would be forever etched in her mind, haunting her for years. A sound behind her caused her to turn her head as the door to her room was opened, a shadow stood in the doorway. At first she didn't know who it was and she found herself bracing herself against the wall, fear coursing through her veins as she thought that they had gotten into the castle, but she didn't hear and fighting going on inside the castle so she knew that it wasn't true. "We have to go little dragon." Came the voice and at once she recognized the owner. Captain Owen of one of the king's squad. Although as of which one, she couldn't tell for sure, he was the one that had taken care of her when her mother had died a few years ago. Little dragon was her nickname as her father was Aerys II, although he had starting going mad before she was formally accepted as one of his children, but many of the servants knew. Giving a nod in understanding as she moved to gather what little stuff, she had as Captain Owen stepped inside the room. "No we don't take anything, we don't have time." He told her as he ushered out of the room. His eyes were sharp as he made his way down the halls, avoiding any guards or servants were possible. He didn't want anyone to know that they were leaving the keep. After going down many hallways and stairs, they finally went through a hidden passage and before she knew it, they were outside and the Blackwater was flowing past them. "Where are we going?" She questioned as she looked around the area, there was no boat or horses anywhere, so how where they going to get away from King's Landing. As if on queue, a row boat showed up and she was quickly ushered in. Her light blue eyes flicked up one last time at the keep, her home as she felt the boat move. Already she could see the smoke spewing into the sky. A slight breeze blew her black hair around her face, and she chose not to remove the strands that hit her face. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she remembered what her mother had said. 'Dragons don't cry not even half dragons.' "Where are we going?" She asked him again. "To the free cities." He replied as his gaze was fixed on the Red Keep, his home as well. Ten years Later Ava Waters flicked her eyes up to the Red Keep as a soft smile passed her lips, she was finally home and it looked the same. At least she thought that it was the same to her as the last time she saw this place it was during a battle. The boat rocked slightly as it came to a stop next to the dock. The planks was lowered and the sailors started about their business of unloading their goods from the free cities. Turning to the Captain, she paid the amount she had promised him and gave him a quick thanks before departing down the walk way. Her brown cloak bellowing around her. Dressed in a pair of brown breeches and a tan shirt. Dark brown boots adorn her feet and her long black hair was tied in a knot at her neck. Moving through the sailors who only took a glance at her as she moved the pathway, she kept her hood up make herself seem more like a man, finding it easier to move around when no one know that she was a women. The first step was to find a place to stay was she was in town and to get some information on the ones she was looking for. In truth, she would have never returned to this place if she hadn't have to look for a group that may or may not have come here. Rumors was that they stole a dragon egg from one of the lords from Tyroish. Although Ava found it hard to believe as she knew that there was no more dragons, therefore no dragon eggs, but the lord was very persistent and her boss had no choice but to send her to Westros to get the item back. From the information that she got from the sailors, the best place to get any sort of information is on the street of silk. Although she hated to enter those places but when you need information beggars can't be choosers. Moving through Flea bottom, she spied an inn. Entering it, she was greeted by smoke, the smell of ale and the sounds of conversation and laughter. Moving towards the bar, she flicked her eyes towards the innkeeper. He was an old man, who body posture and his walk suggested that he wasn't always an innkeeper, she suspected that he had spent a lot of years either in war or hard labor. His back was to her as he was pouring a couple of pints of ale. Turning around, he handed it off to the barmaid before looking at her. "How can I help you?" He asked her in a raspy voice, his gaze indicating that he wasn't in the mood of being bothered. "I'm looking to rent a room." She said to him, putting down a gold dragon. "And to buy some information." Thanks for reading my story, as always R&R. Please check out my other stories as well. 


End file.
